They are back
by LilibethAriel
Summary: he Cullens come back after they leave Bella. The only things is, Bella has a daughter, and she is best friends with the wolves. What will the Cullens do? What does Charlie know? What will she do? How will the wolves react, is the treaty still in place? Will bella get banned from the reservation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

I danced over to the mirror looking at my reflection. Topaz eyes, long mahogany hair down to my waist, flawless skin, pale, tall, long legs, high cheek bones. I was beautiful, but not even close to Rosalie. She was a goddess.  
Grabbing my bag and keys after deciding the car i was going to use. I have three, my volvo, porsche, and audi. I lived in this huge house, twice the size of Charlie's. I did some work, my kitchen, i had one of the seven bedrooms my music room. One bedroom was mine with a closet that size of my room back in Charlie's house, i grew into fashion. I have three guest rooms, my living room, dining room or display room. And two other rooms, one for my painting and one for Renesmee's schooling. And of course my attic, which was daughters room. She is only a year old but looks two and a half. Pretty soon she can come to school with me.  
I am a teacher, i look around twenty even though i am nineteen, but i make myself pass as twenty four. I am the youngest teacher in forks high school. My name is really Bella Swan, or Cullen, but since no one can recognize me i go by Beth Swan.  
My daughter is Renesmee Cullen. I don't bother changing her name. I always tell anyone who asks if we are related to the cullens, we are from Italy. Her dad's name is cullen. Part of it is true.  
After we get into the car i drop her at Charlie's house. I told him the basics and he has agreed to watch Renesmee everyday while i am at work. I pay him around a hundred and hour. And i do not only get all my income from this school.  
I have bought houses around the world and slowly they have become more and more of an income. I receive about a million a month just from the houses around north america. And i also own quite some stuff that i sell, my paintings for instance are one, those sell for about a thousand apiece.  
I get to work and start setting up my desk. I place handouts on the tables and sort through my already sorted test papers. I teach biology, the subject in which Edward and i met, it reminds me the most of him so i teach it.  
Slowly a few students start coming in. I smile at each one. I start the class ten minutes later, handing out their tests. Most students don't even get in the nineties, i am disappointed. After i finish the door opens and two students i fairly recognize come in.  
Edward and Rosalie.  
They gawk at me, being a vampire and teaching.  
"Hi, you must be Edward and Rosalie Cullen." I say. "You can take a seat anywhere you would like."  
First period is pretty empty, only about fifteen students. Second, third, fourth, and sixth are the fullest.  
They quickly recover and sit down. As i teach i notice Edward looking out the window, he doesn't have the advantage of reading my mind for each question asked, i quickly as him a question that does have absolutely nothing to do with this subject, only a person that has done science hundreds of times would know.  
This catches him off guard, i can tell he tries to read my mind but he can't. He ends up saying he doesn't know. He probably didn't even hear the question, i don't think Rosalie did either.  
"Pay attention Mr. Cullen, that question wasn't even for this subject." I smirked. I continued the lesson.  
Hours pass and it is finally time to go home. I quickly collect my stuff and start walking out when Edward stops me. I didn't even know he was still here.  
"Vampire. What are you doing here?"  
"Teaching, well leaving, being stopped by another vampire."  
"It isn't very common to find a vampire teaching Bethany Swan." He says with a hard voice.  
"Guess not, now if you will i have to pick my daughter up." I say, i push him away and walk down the hall until i reach my car. I get in and start driving away. i drive to Charlie's house and get out.  
"Bells. You angel just feel asleep." He says, smiling.  
"Thanks Dad, i have a question. Can i raise your pay to a hundred and hour, because i think that is more suitable-" i was cut off by my baby appearing. "hey sweetie, come here."  
Renesmee comes and hugs me, her ringlets bouncing with every step. I hold her tightly, not wanting her to get older to the point where she will be too big for me to pick up.  
"I remember when you were that small Bells. I didn't want you to get bigger," He chuckles.  
"I have to go Dad, but i promise to be here tomorrow at eleven sharp, and i will make my famous fish for you."  
"Thanks Bells, actually Billy came down with some fish fry earlier. I was thinking of giving some to you, Nessie here loves it."  
"No, Dad i will go down to the reservation. Actually i have to see Jacob anyway, i haven't seen him in a while."  
"Okay, tell Billy i said hi." Charlie sighs. After i got turned into a vampire Jacob demanded that i was allowed on the reservation. Charlie was depressed not having Billy and i couldn't see Jacob. Nessie also loved Jacob, so we got our rights and we are allowed any time.  
"Oh, and Dad, can i ask you one more thing, i want to go to canada tonight to check on some houses and to hunt, do you think you can watch Renesmee, i will pay you."  
"Now hold it, can't i do some free babysitting every now and then?" He agrees and i tell him i have to leave.  
I drive back home, finish grading papers and get Renesmee ready for her night at Charlie's. When her bag is packed i grabbed some clothes for myself i and i drop her at Charlie's.  
I take down a few deer before i wash myself at a spring and change into a fresh pair of clothes. I go check the few houses i have on the south side of Canada and head back home. It is around seven in the morning when i get back. I start making some fish for Charlie and take another shower myself.  
After the fish is done i decide to take some down to the reservation. I pack some in the fridge and wrap the rest in tin foil. I slip into the car and drive as fast as my car goes.

**Hope you like it! Reviews for more chapters! This is my 5th story, check out my others please!**

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	2. Chapter 2

When i get there the pack is just getting back. Leah and Sam give me a look before leaving, they don't like me on the reservation.  
"Hey Jacob, i brought some fish for you. I made too much for Charlie." I tell him, handing the package over.  
"So you give Charlie first, then your monster, and we get the leftovers?" Jacob jokes. Embry and seth chuckle behind him.  
I fake slap him on his arm. "Jacob, she is no monster. I have to go, maybe i will bring her over tomorrow."  
"Bella, you are welcome here anytime." Billy says, wheeling over.  
"Hey Billy, my Dad wanted me to thank you for the fish fry." I tell him.  
"No thanks necessary. Thank you for the fish you made, i always enjoy it."  
"Thanks, since i don't have much to do, i guess i should bring some more often."  
"Bella, that is really kind of you. But you have that leaches monster to look after." Jacob jokes again.  
"One more word about my daughter and the play date on Sunday is cancelled." I warn.  
"Oh, Jacob has a playdate." Embry and Paul sing. Jared, Seth, and Quil laugh. I laugh with them.  
"Billy, i understand that my house may smell, but i wanted to invite you guys over. Charlie with be there, and Sue, can you drop by for a few hours?" I ask.  
"Bella, may? You do stink, so does your house." Seth laughs.  
"I love you too Seth." I laugh.  
"Of course Bella, we would love to come, all of us. Even Seth." Billy answers.  
"Great, well see you then. Bye." i call as i run to my car. I drive to my house, pick up the fish and go to Charlie's.

I slide the fish into the oven just as the doorbell rings. Renesmee rungs to get it. I check the time, seven thirty, no one should be here yet. I run after Renesmee, just as she is about to open the door i stop her.

"Sweetie, you can't open the door okay?"  
"Yes Momma." She says in her cute little voice.  
I pick her up and open the door, regretting it already, the cullens are standing outside wet from the rain. I growled. Renesmee clutched onto my shirt, her face scared. Alice stepped forward.  
"Bella, i missed you so much." Alice whispered, hugging me.  
"Alice get off." I yell, pushing her away. "Leave, i have guest coming in a few hours."  
"Bella please, come on i missed you so much. It has been so long. You have a daughter? Whose?"  
"Alice it doesn't matter to you. She isn't your daughter. Now get out or the wolves won't let me on their property anymore. And let's hope the rain washes your scent away."  
"You invited those dogs over?" Rosalie sniffs.  
"Those dogs are my friends and family to Charlie and Nissie."  
"They allow you on the reservation?" Carlisle asked.  
"Ever since you left things changed, you weren't the most important things out there Cullens. I got over you and i am over you. Leave i have cooking to do."  
"So that is what smells so bad." Emmett says, thoughtfully.  
"Idiot." i muttered.  
Rosalie jumps and points a finger in my direction. "Don't you dare talk to him like that."  
"And i should listen to you right? After all you weren't mean to me all those years?"  
Rosalie gawks at me, Alice looks hurt, Carlisle is shocked, and the rest just stare at me like i am some ancient goddess.  
I close the door and put Renesmee down. I walk her to the kitchen and put her on the counter. I start mixing up a some batter and talking to her. She tells me about her night at Charlie, she asks what i hunted.  
"Momma, can i live with grandpa? Because i am always there. Whenever you hunt, all day on the weekdays, and i never am with you or here. So can i have your room. It is still purple, i second favorite color."  
"Sweetie, you spend a lot of time here. How about i stop working and maybe Charlie can come over and play with you, i can work at home." To tell you the truth, working is the only things that keeps my mind off the Cullens, but i realise now i am not being a very good parent.  
"Nessie, i will stop working, and tell you what. We will spend more time together, then we can see Charlie, he can come over any time, and maybe we can go on vacation with him."  
"I like that."  
"Great, i will call the school later."  
cccCcccCcccCcccC

The wolves came and Jake took Renesmee off of me. They played happily together. Billy, Charlie and i talked. Things were going great. The food finished quickly even though i made enough food for easily two hundred normal people.

"Nessie, go play, let me go clean up."

"Let me help." Charlie suggests.

"Dad i can finally act vampire, let me be. Plus i will do it a lot faster." I tell him, Vampire speed i clean everything up and load the dishwasher. It all takes me of five minutes.

"Jake, take the trash out?"

"You do it, vampires can do it faster anyway." He passes.

"I want some time with my daughter, i have been ignoring her all day, practically everyday. I am quitting work."

"Work by night creep."  
"Jake, i like watching Nessie sleep. She is adorable, besides it is cute when she talks."

"Just like the lunatic father."

"Jacob Black stop criticizing my family or you will no longer be my brother." I snap.

Jake laughs and gives me Renesmee. I hold her hand. "Finally you listen to your sister." I chuckle. He scoffs.

"Please, you are nowhere close to being my sister." Her jokes.

I laugh.

"Stinky vampire."

"Jake, don't push me today." I say in a serious tone.

Jacob looks at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Tell me." He pleads.  
I take him into a corner, i can feel Billy's eyes on us. He can probably still hear us. "The Cullens are back, they came by just a few hours before you come. Edward and Rosalie were at school, at first i didn't put much thought to it. But they know who i am now. And they are talking about the treaty. Sam might change the deal, since they are back. I might not be allowed to see you guys anymore."  
"They are back?" He growls.  
"Jacob, i worry about Renesmee."  
"I will take care of it. Don't worry." He hugs me and i hug him.  
"Ew, Jake is hugging a vampire!" Paul yells. Then he laughs.  
Jacob grabs the vase that is next to us and throws it at him, Paul catches it just before it hits his face.  
"Jeez, now i know why your house is so poorly decorated. Leave my stuff alone." I yell jokingly.  
"Bella, i love you so much, this house is another home for us." Paul laughs.  
"More like another restaurant." I pick up Renesmee and flirt upstairs.

"Sing me a song?"

I smile down at her and think of a song

. "Deep under the willow tree,

a girl with such shyness as the humming bee.

Deep under a bird flies,

with such graceness as a willow, the leaves, so swift, so soft and light,

graceful under the moonlight.

Deep under the Willow tree

birds chirp and sing as the sun beats,

music as nice as a willow tree.

Such beauty when the wind blows,

the beauty in the willow.

Deep under the Willow tree

The wind blows and the leaves shall flee

Flying around like a blizzard of snow

Deep under a willow

The beauty if just exquisite, like you." I finish, her eyes are not yet closed. I start humming my lullaby.

She falls asleep and i kiss her forehead. After closing the door to her completely green and white room i walk downstairs. Everyone is still quiet. But slowly the talking returns, at around twelve in the morning Sue and Billy leave, so does the rest of the pack. Charlie decides to sleep here.

**So? Sorry i am taking forever to upload, i went crazy and uploaded another two stories. So i have four i am workig on, well technically three since no one is reviewing to Flamed. It is a contest, who ever comes up with the best idea for the next chapter, i will use it and i will give all the credit to them. Anyway, check out my other stories please and review!**

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	3. Chapter 3

While they sleep i do some chores, leave a message at the school and do some other things. I arrange a day of just me and Renesmee. I set it, breakfast, park , lunch,go to a museum or the zoo, go to dinner, then after go see the stars in Canada. I am thinking of adding more, like shopping but Renesmee is only two.

When it was morning i made Renesmee some pancakes and freshly squeezed juice.

"Momma, i finished can we go now?" Renesmee asks. I pick her up.  
"Yes sweetie, lets go get you changed first. You can't go to the park in your pajamas." I tickle her tummy and she laughs.  
"Okay Momma, is Grandpa coming too?"  
"He can come to the park with us, but then he has to go to work. Go on and get your clothes out Sweetie, i will come change you in a minute."  
"Okay Momma. " Renesmee asks.

i run upstairs and enter Renesmee's room. I go into her closet and pull out a few outfits. She decides on a knee length purple dress with black leggings. I make her hair into two ponytails.

I pull on jeans and a long sleeve shirt on. After brushing my hair i packed a few snacks and grabbed Renesmee's sweater. The weather was starting to get colder.  
"Nessie, come on sweetie, let's go." I call. Renesmee puts down her book and runs up to me, climbing on my back. "I love you sweetie."  
"I love you Momma." She says in her small voice. She presses her hand to my neck and i see images of Charlie in the park.  
"Yes sweetie, he will be there."  
She presses her hand again, this time i see us at a restaurant."  
"Yes sweetie, which ever you want."  
"Can we go to the one in port angeles, the one you took me to last month?"  
"Of course, anything you you baby. Now, lets go." I tell her, she climbs into the back seat and i start to drive.  
When we get there i let Renesmee play while i read a book, every now and then i look up from my book to check on her.  
"Momma, can i swing?"  
"Yes, want me to push you?"  
"Yes Momma." She says. I put my book away and we go to the swings. She laughs every time she goes higher, i smile, it makes me happy to see her happy. We swing for a few more minutes then she has a snack while i talk to another mother of three. Two boys and one girl.  
"So is she your only child?" The woman asks.  
"Yes."  
"How old are you?" The woman asks.  
"Twenty four." I tell her, helping Renesmee with the water bottle.  
"Wow, you are so young. I am nearly thirty, with just three kids. Congratulations. Do you want another?"  
"Well, i have been debating, and i think i don't. I like giving all my attention to Renesmee, she is my priority and my only priority."

"Your Isabella Culls?" She ask. I nod. "So i heard you were closing the shop down, in Seattle."  
"Oh, yes. Renesmee is getting older now, and she demands more attention so i want to give it to her. I will probably open up in a few more years, or maybe sell online."  
"Wonderful idea, i am a professor for college, online of course. I actually live in Olympia, i came down here to do some shopping."  
"Really, Forks doesn't have a lot of shops. Maybe you should go to Port Angeles or something."

"Actually i am staying here for a while, so i thought a little touring would be good for my kids. They love parks."  
"Yes, Renesmee does also." Renesmee got up to go play, i put her snacks away.  
"So what does your husband do?"  
"Oh, um he left me while i was pregnant." I tell her.  
"Oh, i am sorry. That is so sad, where is he?"  
"Well he lives here, but i don't want to get back up with him. It is completcated." I tell her.  
"I have all day."  
I smile. "He has two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is in love with babies but can't have any, and Alice loves to shop. They didn't know i had Renesmee and when they came back, they basically wanted only to come back to me. Rosalie actually wanted to come with us to the park, but Renesmee is pretty scared of them."  
"Oh, poor dear. She is such a beauty, i would know why people would want her. Don't ever get back with this man. He must be a real idiot."  
I looked down, not knowing how to reply. "So how old are your kids."  
"I have a son that is seven, another son that is five, and my daughter is three."  
"Wow, i Renesmee is two and a half, maybe we can meet up sometime."  
"That would be wonderful." The woman tells me. We exchange phone numbers quickly then i tell her we are meeting Charlie for lunch, so Renesmee and i leave.  
"Momma, i met a girl. She was three and her name is Ann."  
"Wonderful sweetie, i met her mom and maybe you guys and play together. How about they come over later today, we can skip the shopping."  
"Yes, Momma that is fun." She says.  
After lunch i call Mary, that is her name, and invite her over. She gladly comes. I cook some dinner and clean the house which takes about three hours, the cooking took the most time. I made some soup, pasta, a salad, and some fish.  
I let Renesmee watch some cartoons, i don't let her do it very often, after i had finished cleaning. I didn't want her to make a mess.  
"Renesmee sweetie, let's go change your clothes." I tell her.  
"Momma, Ann liked my dress."  
"Honey, you spilled juice on it, let me at least wash it first, then dry it." I tell her, patiently. The doorbell rang and i went to get it.  
Alice was standing outside holding ten bags in each hand. "Bella, you may not forgive me, but please, at least, take these clothes. I missed Renesmee's birthday and i want her to have this stuff. A few things are for you also."  
"Alice, i don't-"  
"Bella, just take them." She interrupted.  
I saw Mary's car pull into my driveway. "Alice, leave, i have guest over."  
"Bella, you made new friends, and their humans. Why? We're back." Alice said, hurtfully.  
"Alice, you guys aren't my friend, and you will never be. Get out before i have to call the wolves."  
"Fine, i miss you bella." She said, returning to her porsche. She left a few bags on the stairs, i left them there.  
"Bella, were we interrupting something?" Mary asked.  
"No, of course not. Just someone i knew stopped by to drop something off. But, come on in. Renesmee has been waiting to see Ann again."  
"Thank you so much for inviting us."  
"No problem, come on in." I tell them.

**Okay, there is it. Sorry i took soooooo long to update. But i have been really busy with school and stuff. **

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning i get up and try to find my book. I find it in my closet. I wonder how it got there. I quickly copy my sketches over. I add some more, esme comforting me last night, her turning to say goodnight to me, and me and the boys playing monopoly. I smile at that, i loved the way edward looked at me. It was almost love in his eyes. Not quite. I put my book away and take a shower, i change into a pair of jeans, a red sweater and sneakers. When i go out esme smiled at me.  
"Good morning bella. What would you like for breakfast, there is eggs, cereal, toast, pancakes, and waffles." She tells me.  
" i will have some toast please." Esme gets up to get it.  
"Bella, edward wants to play you in chess." Emmett blurted out. I looked at him shocked, then look at my hands.  
"Okay." I whisper. Emmett looks at edward curiously, he shrugs and then alice comes downstairs. Her lips move very fast like she is muttering something no one can hear, edward nods. I catch it all, i wonder about their odd behavior. They never eat, they seem very strong,cold, they move faster than normal sometimes, and they have weird color eyes. They Were weird, no offense.  
Esme came back with my toast, i thanked her and ate them quietly. once i finished i washed my dish and grabbed my book. I went to the living room and sketched quietly while everyone went around doing things. Rosalie was talking on the phone, edward and alice were playing a game well emmett and jasper placed bets on who would win, and esme was also sketching.  
Once the game finished alice danced over to me.  
"What are you drawing bella?" She asked.  
"Nothing." I closed my book quickly.  
"You were drawing something." She insisted. She tried to take the book, but i put it under my leg.  
"Alice, if i is private don't touch it." Esme warned calmly not looking up from the papers she was writing on.. "and i think that book is private."  
"Fine." Alice pouted and walked away.  
"Alice, you need to respect peoples privacy!" Esme scowled.  
"Okay." She sighed. "I just wanted to see the picture."  
"It is just you guys playing." I said, i flipped to the page and showed her. She gasped.  
"It is beautiful." She took the book. Everyone crowded around to look, jasper looked at me.  
"That is really nice." He said.  
"Thanks." I looked down, blushing.  
"Here bella,thank you for showing is." Alice said. I closed the book and looked outside, it was one of those days where the sun was out. I asked to go outside and esme let me.  
I quickly grabbed book and walked outside, i sat on the bench under a tree surrounded by flowers and read. It was beautiful garden. After a few minutes i left my book on the bench and sketched it. The scene was beautiful.  
When it started getting dark i came inside, they must not have heard because i heard them talking.  
"She keeps to herself." Alice mused.  
"She is a great artist." Rosalie added.  
"Esme, last night, what was she drawing?" Edward asks.  
"I don't know, i didn't look. That is her business, not mine edward" esme said.  
"I looked at those drawings before, their of memories she has had, dreams. She has tons of pictures of us, from the first day she was here. They make me smile when i see them, the time me and emmett were wrestling, she was watching, and when he came in wet, when she was in the hospital." Edward told everyone.  
"Edward that wasn't your business" esme scowled.  
"Esme, she is observant, what i she finds out. What will the volturi do?" Jasper wondered.  
"I don't know, we will talk to carlisle once she is asleep." Esme said. Now was my time to enter. I came inside.  
"Um...Esme is i okay if i go to sleep?" I ask.  
"Bella, this is your house, do what you want. You are apart of this family." She smiles.  
I smile back and go to my room. First, who was the volturi and what did i need to figure out? What did they mean they would talk once i was asleep? Then it occurred to me that edward had looked through my journal. I gasped and dropped it onto the floor he knew about all my pictures, not just the one showed everyone. He said i was observant, i had always been observant, i noticed every tiny detail.  
"He looked through my stuff." I mutter. "What other things have they done?"  
I pace back in forth in my room, soon i rummage through my things, i sigh relieved everything is here. I take my sketch book and go hide it in my closet.

EPOV  
Bella walked away and i looked at esme, had she heard of our conversation? I felt guilty about taking her book, but i wanted to see it.  
I heard a gasp suddenly something falling. Bella begins pacing, i look at esme, she seems worried also.  
"He looked through my stuff, what other things have they done?" She muttered. I raise an eyebrow, so she had heard our conversation.  
"Nice going edward." Alice hissed.  
"You made the show the picture to you, god." I growled. After a little while we hear her rummaging through her things and then go into her closet. She comes back out and starts taking a shower.  
**Okay, here is another chapter. I got super bored, i couldn't wait for reviews! But, don't take advantage of me and don't review. Come on all you have to do is press the 'review' button and type a few words. Is my story good or bad? What wold you change to is? Is there anyway i can improve my writing? I get super excited when i get reviews, i mean who doesn't? Make my day by clicking the button! Thanks. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	5. Chapter 5

I pack up the pasta, rice, beans, and steak and put it in a large bag. Renesme is already in the car, i get in also and we drive to the Reservation. Just at the borderline Edward stands leaning on his car.  
"Bella, what are you doing?" He asks.  
"I am going to hang out with my friends." I snap.  
"I won't allow it, they are dangerous." He says.  
"I am not human Edward." I say impatiently. I continue driving. Once we get there i can tell Edward is watching me.  
"Hey Jacob, Billy." I call. Jacob waves and picks up Renesmee.  
"Bella, did you bring any food? I am hungry." Jacob says. I laugh and throw some bags at him.  
"Yum. Come on Ness, let's go find Seth." Jacob calls.  
Billy and i go inside, Charlie is talking to Paul and Jared.  
"Hey Dad." I call. "Hi Paul, Jared."  
"Hey Bells." They reply together.  
"Which vampire is on our property?" Sam snaps.  
"They didn't cross it, yet." I tell him.  
"This treaty thing is getting on my nerves." Dad says.  
"Yeah, well that is the only way i can be around." I mutter. Renesmee comes running out of the hall, she hugs my legs.  
"What happened?" I ask her in a playful voice.

"Jacob is the seeker, i have to hide." She squeals.

"Well you can't hide behind me." I tell her. "Go hide under the table, Jacob can't get you then." I tell her. She runs under the table.

"Cheater." Jacob murmures. We all laugh, except Charlie. He looks confused.

"So, Bella, when are you hosting one of those amazing buffets again?" Jared asks, as i take a seat on the couch.

"As soon as Renesmee is willing to clean up her toys." I joke.

Paul laughs. "Well for once. Bella has it all to easy, she never sleeps, or eats, she never gets tired, she has this super power shield, and hearing, and smelling, and this amazingly smart daughter, and speed, the list goes on."

I laugh also. "Awesome part of being a vampire." I joke. Charlie suddenly looks uncomfortable.

I stop laughing and follow his gaze outside, Edward was walking down the path that led to the house with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell is he doing?" Charlie says.

Sam goes outside. "You broke the treaty."

"Technically, if you are thinking clearly, the treaty states Renesmee's family can cross the boarder. Seeing as i am her dad, that law is valid for me." He smirks, looking, glaring, at me.

"You will never be a father to her." I hiss under my breath.

"Have you asked her?" Edward stated. Charlie looked confused.

"A mother can read her children, even without your gift." I snap this time at human speed.

"Why do you visit the mongols?" He asks. Clearly upset. I get up and go outside.

"I visit them because they were the last people i could trust. Because even when i had Renesmee and became a vampire they still were friends to me, and even when i was depressed everyday because you left, they stayed with me and helped me. And you can't just waltz in here and say i am not allowed here. You have no custody over Renesmee, i have taken care of her forever, you didn't even know she exists, or i exists. I was dead to you, and i would have rather been dead." I snap.

"So you're saying, these mutts helped you when we left to protect you? And you would rather be dead then see us?" He asks, upset.

"Just leave, go back to your distractions. Go back to living a happy life without me, cause i was doing it and i miss it." I yell.

"Bella i lied to you. To keep you safe. I can't be distracted, i miss and love you." He says.

"And i am suppose to take this after what you called Renesmee. After what you say to me, after what you did to us all?"

"You will regret this Bella." He hisses.

"I won't." I hiss back. He finally takes off.

"I have to go." I mutter. Jacob had come outside now.

"Can Renesmee stay?" Jacob pleads.

"I will come back in a few hours." I tell him, leaving to my car. I drive out of the lot and speed down the road, passing Alice and Edward on the way. I finally stop at a mountain and start running. I kill a few deer, suck them dry and continue on my way.

Before i know it, i have to go pick up Renesmee. I go to my house, shower, change, and then return to pick her up.

The next day we both go to Charlie's house. He was had invited Billy, Jacob, Sam, Leah, Seth, and me and Renesmee. When i got there i saw Carlisle's car there. I grumbled something under my breath and went inside with Renesmee.  
"Dad." I called.  
"Hey Bella." He said. I spied the Cullens in the other room, they were looking at me.  
"Can i talk to you a moment?" I ask.  
"Bella, come on i just want everyone to be friends." He pleads.  
"Fine." I sigh. Renesmee runs straight to Jacob, she starts playing with him and Seth.  
We talk for a little while, i mostly talk with Esme. Suddenly i smell blood, Charlie's blood.  
"Dad." I gasp. I run to the kitchen and find him on the floor, leah holding a knife next to him.  
"What did you do?" I hiss. I kneel down and check his pulse it is faint. "You killed him." I cry.  
"I did what i had to. Leave us alone, stay off the Reservation." Leah snaps. "I don't care if this breaks the treaty. I hate you Isabella Swan, and i hate the monster of a child."  
"I can't believe you would do this." I scream. "Can you turn him into a vampire?" I ask Carlisle.  
Carlisle shakes his head. "It is part of the treaty." He mutters.  
"The treaty is broken, just do it." I beg.  
Carlisle looks down. "I won't."  
"Leah, this was not. . . ."Sam trails off, his face glows red.  
"Well she shouldn't be allowed on the reservation." Leah hisses.  
"He can't die." I sob. "Not because i went on your property." Esme hugs my shoulders.  
I jump up and run out of the house, i run for the forest. I keep running, maybe i am over two hundred miles from the house. I finally sit at the trunk of a tree and cry tearless sobs.  
"This is all my fault." I mutter.  
"Momma!?" Renesmee's voice rings out. She finally sees me, she runs toward me and hugs me. "Is he dead?"  
I nod, her lip quivers a little and she falls onto me crying. Tears fall from her eyes, unlike my sobs.  
"Momma, i miss him already." She cries. "Because we went to see Jacob she did this."  
I stroke her hair quietly. "No, it is my fault. I should have stayed off the reservation. I should have been in the treaty."  
"Momma, they are our friends."  
"Not anymore." I whisper. I get up and we go home, not bothering with the car. When we get there Renesmee turns on a movie and i just sit there staring out into the forest. I see Leah smirking deep in the forest, Sam seemed a bit happy also.  
I get up angrily. Renesmee looks at me worried. I run to Leah and slap her across her cheek. Now i see the whole pack is here, no one said a word.

"The treaty was put in place so no vampire would kill a human." I scream. "You broke the treaty yourself."

"Leah broke the treaty." Paul corrected.

"How could you kill him?" I cry.

"You obviously wouldn't stay off of our land." Leah smirked.

"So now you have made me and Renesmee suffer? This will hurt more people then you think, how do you think Jacob will feel to have his imprint suffering? And what about everyone that loves Renesmee, what about Billy?"

"You were wrong to be friends with wolves." Sam told me.

"I was trying to give my daughter a life. She can't exactly go and socialize with humans." I hiss.

"Whatever." Leah says.

"If it is whatever i can go hunt humans now? I can go tell everyone what you are?" I snap.

"Who made you in charge of everything?"

"Who said you could kill my dad?" I growl.

"I did, because i took charge of what others were only thinking." Leah yells back.

"Oh, really. Who thought that?"

"Sam." Leah said.

"So this is all about your crush. You have a crush and you kill my dad to impress them?" I sob dry tears.

"Yes, exactly." She hisses.

"You did this for me?" Sam snaps. "They were thoughts, i wasn't going to do it."

"Well i did." Leah says.

Seth and Jacob get up and make their way to my house.

"Why didn't you just bite him?" Leah asks.

"I don't have that control, if i bit him, i would have sucked him dry. I am still young." I growl. "And because of the treaty Carlisle couldn't do it." I start walking away. A little less angry.

"Bella, someone is on the phone." Jacob yelled.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, we are not in the pack anymore." Seth answers.

"No, go." I snap at them.

"Bella, come on, i know you are angry but i really can't sit and watch my sister be all smug about killing someone you loved." Seth said.

"So we made our own pack. I am the new alpha." Jacob announces proudly.

"Yay. Jacob can take me to mcdonalds" Renesmee says.

"Not a license Renesmee, an alpha." Seth tells her. Jacob chuckles.

"Bella can take us." He says. I lift the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Bella-" It was Edward. "Don't hang up." I did anyway. The phone rang again, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight times. Then the doorbell rang, i thought it was Edward so i didn't answer it.

"Bella, open the door. I know you are in there." Billy says.

I get up and quickly open the door.

"Sorry i thought it was Edward, he kept calling." I told Billy, opening the door so he could come in.

"I am sorry about Charlie." Billy says.

"He made this so much easier. Everyone did." I tell him, sitting on the couch.

"The Cullens have decided to leave." Billy says.

"I don't care anymore, the damage is done, Leah and Sam got what they wanted." I mutter, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Bella, don't shut yourself off again. Remember what it will do to Renesmee." Seth said, hugging my shoulders.

"Leah has been dealt with. She was kicked out of the pack." Billy tells me. "But listen to me Bella, if you shut down so is Renesmee. It will be a chain reaction, Jacob will be hurt, and as a father so will i. The Cullens didn't mean for this, it was on Leah."

I nod.

"Bella, don't even think about it. Don't do what you did with the Cullens, promise me you won't." Jacob says.

"I promise." I whisper.

"Do you have any food?" Seth asks.

"I can make some." I tell him, getting up and going to the kitchen. "What do you want?"  
"Just something simple, like rice." He says, getting a few pots and pans out.

"Seth, for rice you need one pot." I tell him.

"Oh, okay." He shrugs. "Learn something new everyday."

I laugh, though it doesn't sound right. I go around the kitchen at vampire speed, making lunch.

The doorbell rings. I look out through the window and continue cooking. It was Sam. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Bella, open the door, i can see you." He says.

I continue cooking, eventually Billy goes and opens the door. Sam comes in and stands behind me.

"When i don't open the door it means i don't want to talk to you." I snap. I put some rice and beans in the four plates.

"Bella, i came to say sorry on Leah's behalf." Sam told me.

"I am sorry you had to do it." I told him. I went and picked up Renesmee, setting her on the table in front of her food.

**There we go. That is done. I am still working on that other one: Cullens Read Twilight. If you haven't heard of it yet, it is different. Billy, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Renee, and Charlie read with them, and someone is after Renesmee. So we have a lot going on. And there are a lot of other parts that they don't read the book. So i hope you enjoyed this. Yes, Charlie does die. And yes, Bella is very mad at Leah. Jacob and Seth break off from the pack and Leah is no longer part of Sam's pack, she got kicked out. That is about it. Maybe i will update tomorrow, and a few times next week. The rule that i can only go on the computer is sort of gone now. That is what usually happens, the rule is there, then it is gone in a few weeks. So i can pretty much go on if i do well in school, everyday. But if we move then i will probably stop for a while. Thanks for reviews and putting up with me! **

**Lilibeth Ariel**  
**P.s. Check out my figment. I have stories up on that also! The link is in the last chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to apologize for everything." He says, "so does the rest of the pack."  
"Yeah, well tell them they can go." I say, wiping Renesmee's face.  
"Bella-"  
"Forget it Sam. Just stop, this was all my fault. I was stupid enough to trust vampires and now my life is a mess." I tell him, cleaning the counters.  
"Fix your life." He tells me. "Accept our apology."  
"Sam, what am i supposed to do? Bring Charlie back to life? If i could i would!" I say, trying to keep my voice down. "I can't do anything about the fact that i am a vampire and everyone hates me." I turn away from him, spying the picture of Charlie and Renesmee on the wall.  
"Just leave, please." I mutter.  
Sam leaves quietly.  
"Momma, can i have water?" Renesmee asks. I give her some quickly.  
I went to the living room and sat down.  
"What am i supposed to do Billy? Really." I ask.  
"I don't understand the perspective of your question." He tells me.  
"Forget it." I mutter.  
"Bella, who is it that you are friends with?" Billy demands.  
"No one." I say.  
"Expand-"  
"I do not want to interact with the Cullens, or Denalis, or any of the nomads." I tell him, upset.  
"Why not?" He asks.  
"You hate them, you told me not to interact with them."  
"When you were human, you are vampire so there is no point in stopping you. Maybe it would do you both good, Renesmee could be with her. . . . .Real family."  
"Yeah, good. They broke my heart they can do it again." I hiss.  
"Bella, don't vampires learn from their mistakes?" Seth asks. "Maybe they are really trying."  
"Did you not hear a word they said at Charlie's house? How they talked to me, how they talked to Renesmee. I will not let Edward, Rosalie, or any of them near here." I growl.  
Billy stops arguing with me. "Maybe those _children_ weren't right in their head, but Carlisle and Esme are a bit better."  
I get up and go upstairs to my room. I reach to the highest shelf and pull down my old photo album, i open to the first page, it was me and Edward, me as a _human. _The pictures went on and on, Edward and i on every page.  
"So you do miss him." Jacob said. I snapped the book shut.  
"What are you doing here?" I hiss.  
"Um..Renesmee fell asleep." He says, motioning to my sleeping daughter in his arms.  
"Sorry." I mutter, taking her and walking to her room.  
"Why not just admit it Bella?" Jacob asks as i pull the blankets over her.  
"Because he has changed." I say. "In a bad way."  
"So do i have a chance?" He grins jokingly.  
"Don't test me tonight Jake." I close the door and return to my room. I go through a few more albums and then i decide to go out. I walk downstairs and see Billy reading a book, Seth asleep on the couch, and Jacob watching tv.  
"Where are you going?" Jacob asks.  
"To Charlie's house, if Renesmee wakes up just tell her i will be back soon, okay?" I ask.  
"Yeah, sure." Jacob says.  
"Do you guys want anything?" I ask.  
"No." Jacob tells me, paying more attention to the tv.  
I walk outside and get into the car. I drive to Charlie's house, looking at its empty figure. Memories fill my mind. A sob escapes my lips. I go inside and turn on the lights, the house feels cold, though it looks warm like home. I grab a suitcase from upstairs and start taking down all of the picture frames and decorations, i throw them into the bags. I take the dishes also. Everything that will remind me of him. In the end i have almost eleven giant suitcases. I get into my car and drive back home. I unload the suitcases into the house.  
"What is all that?" Jacob asks.  
"Where are Billy and Seth?" I ask. "This is stuff from Charlie's house. Pictures and stuff."  
"Sleeping, they slept in the guest room, well Billy did. Seht is in your room, hope you don't mind." Jacob tells me.  
"Its not like i use it anyway." I tell him. I run upstairs and grab the albums and come back down. I sit on the couch looking through them.  
Alice POV  
"_Bella, why do you still look at those?" Jacob asks, motioning to the albums._  
"_I don't know. I guess i just miss him." She mutters. "The old him."_  
"_What's not to like about him now?" Jacob teases, ploping himself onto the couch. Bella grabs the mug from the table and throws it at him._  
"_Only in your dreams would i go out with someone so cruel and mean." She hisses. _  
"_And before?" He demands. _  
"_He was. . . . He was different, he changed and i don't like it." Bella sighs, putting the book down. _  
"_Yeah, well everyone goes through that. I am glad you hate him now, just you could have made this decision when you were human." Jacob says, turning on the tv. _  
"_Jacob, remind me again why you live in my house?" Bella says, opening one of the suitcases and piling a bunch of picture frames on the couch. _  
"_Uh, because we are best friends." Jacob says, surprised. _  
_Bella laughs. "Help me put them up." _  
"_Yeah sure, anything to keep me off the streets and starving." He chuckles. They put the pictures up in the hallway and all around the house. Bella took dishes from him too, she put those away. _  
"_Dang Bells, you took his entire house." Jacob says. _  
"_I want to keep the house also." She says. "I don't want to sell it."_  
"_Yeah, figures. I would keep it too." Jacob yawns. _  
"_Go to sleep, i can do the rest on my own." Bella says. _  
Suddenly i come out of the vision.  
"Everything okay Alice?" Esme asks.  
"Yeah." I say. "Just another vision of Bella."  
"She is such an idiot, first she gets herself pregnant then lets the kid around wolves." Rosalie hissed.  
"Rosalie, that isn't a very nice way to talk about you sister and niece." Carlisle said.  
"Who said she was my sister or niece? Edward hates them both, automatically kicking them out of the family." Rosalie snaps.  
"Rosalie." Esme yells. "I want all of you to go over to her house and apologize."  
"What?" Edward asks, surprised.  
"Now." Carlisle tells us.  
Everyone gets up and we make our way outside. We run to her house and stop right outside the forest.  
"Bella, i am hungry." Seth said, coming down the stairs sleepily.  
"French toast on the counter." She says, not looking up from her book.  
"Thanks." He says, poking around in the kitchen.  
Suddenly Bella puts her book down and runs upstairs, she goes into Renesmee's room.  
"Rise and shine sweet heart." Bella says, sweetly.  
"Good Morning Momma." Renesmee says. Bella kissed Renesmee's forehead and goes into her closet, she comes back out with a purple dress.  
"Why don't you change and then come downstairs. I made french toast." Bella tells her.  
"And then we are going to go to the store, right?" Renesmee squeals.  
"Yes." Bella laughs, leaving the room.  
"Morning Bells." Jacob mutters.  
"Jacob." She greets. "Breakfast is on the counter."  
"You know they are outside." Seth said, pointing to us.  
"Yeah, i know." Bella tells him. Then Renesmee comes downstairs. She runs to the table and sit down. Bella gets up and gives her a plate and glass of milk.  
"Thank you Momma." Renesmee says, starting to eat.  
"Yes, thank you Bella." Jacob teases.  
"Shut up." Bella laughs.  
"No bad language around the baby." Jacob scowls, teasingly.  
"Yeah, like you follow those rules." Bella says, turning on the stove to make more toast.  
"I do follow those rules." Jacob says, stuffing his face with toast.  
"Jacob, chew your food, you're not an animal." Renesmee says, taking a sip of milk. Everyone starts laughing.  
"I am an animal. A wolf." Jacob says.  
"Then why are you in the house. Momma said dogs aren't allowed in the house. A wlf is a dog. Momma, you let a dog in the house." Renesmee says.  
Bella laughs. "I meant the dogs from the pet store."  
"Oh, can i get a cat?" Renesmee asks.  
"Yes, you can." Bella tells her, putting more toast into the plate.  
"Today?" Renesmee squeals.  
"After we go shopping." Bella tells her daughter.  
"Yay, i love you momma." Renesmee yells, dancing across the kitchen. There is a loud sound and then something smashed the window. Bella's head snaps up and she races over to Renesmee, she puts her hand out in front of Renesmee, something hits it and she closes her hand over the object.  
"What just happened?" Billy asks. Bella looks at the object in her hand.  
"Someone is after us." Bella whispers, she shows him the object; one small shiny bullet.  
**Okay, i am sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. A lot has been going on. My brother had the flu, then my entire family got sick, and we are still sick. *Sigh. So here is it, i know, not so long. I was practically asleep all of yesterday and the day before. I tried to write, but i couldn't keep my eyes open. My mom kept on trying to make me eat, but i couldn't. So i am so sorry, but please review, it gives me inspiration. **  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob and Seth get up and run outside, phasing in midair, Bella grabbed Renesmee and hugged her.  
"Momma, what is that?" Renesmee asks.  
"Nothing." She murmurs.  
"Who is out there?" Renesmee asks again.  
Bella POV  
"Renesmee, go hide, okay?" I whisper.  
"Why Momma?" She whispers back.  
Suddenly there is another shot, i catch it once again before it hits Renesmee.  
"Because i said so, do what i say." I tell her. I run outside. I spy the woods until i see something in a group of ferns. I race to it and pull it out, it was nothing, a pipe! A trap! My head snaps around searching for the real thing.  
And then i find it. In the tracks of the window, farther that only a certain creature would be able to see that far and actually hit the target without me stopping the bullet. A mythical creature!  
I darted to it and picked it up. It was one of those guns that you have an eyeglass, so that the person could see with binoculars and shoot farther than normal. Suddenly Jacob and Seth jumped out of the forest snapping and growling at me.  
"Shut up you stupid mutts." I hiss, bending down and touching some of the leaves, they were bent and broken into the shape of a person lying down. It was clear in my head. A person lying looking through the glass, waiting for the pristine and perfect moment to shoot my daughter. Seth and Jacob left and came back a few minutes later human.  
"At least they barely missed her without you." Seth told me, trying to keep it light.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"It missed her, practically. The first would have hit just the side of her arm, and the second would have easily missed her head. The shooter obviously has horrible aim." Seth explained, trying to make me feel better.  
I cocked my head to the side.  
"Do they?" I muttered.  
"Sorry?" Jacob mused. "Missed that. Zoned out. They missed Renesmee, what happened?"  
"Man, pay attention. Though i lost you there Bella." Seth said.  
I put the gun up to my face and look through it into the house. Straight into the kitchen. I look up at curious Seth and Jacob.  
"Jake, go stay with Renesmee." I told him, looking through the gun again, moving around the kitchen. I spotted everything like normal. Jake leaves.  
"Bella, what are you doing?" Seth demands. I shook my head and bent down again. I picked a fern up and spelled it, so many scents, i recognized a few.  
Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and one other.  
"The Cullens, except Esme and Carlisle, and another scent." I told Seth, smelling it again.  
"Okay, so they picked up another little follower." Seth said. "They were spying, had a clear shot. Bam. But they missed. That is why they were standing out here."  
"No, no. I learned a long time ago, Alice never misses. She would have shot, but Alice wasn't here. Edward might have, his scent is here, but he didn't hold the gun. None of them touched the gun here."  
"Dang, you work fast. You should be a cop." Seth chuckled, taking the gun. Suddenly it shot again, in front of us was a large dent in the tree.  
"Give me that before you kill yourself." I say, grabbing the gun.  
"Yeah, you should probably take it." Seth says, scratching his chin.  
"Give me a minute." I say, lying down on the ferns that were bent and broken. I set the gun where i was and looked through it.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Looking through the shooters eyes." I told him, looking up from the gun. "You said Renesmee was this lucky, what if she was."  
"I don't get you." Seth told me, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, i noticed a lot these days." I told him. "I mean to say what if someone else was the target but they missed and almost hit her, saying she was lucky." I put my head back to the gun, it was pointed straight at the table. Not even close to Renesmee, or me, but. . . No that wasn't right.  
"Seth, this isn't right. The gun moved positions." I say.  
"No, it can't have." Seth argued.  
"This was pointed at you." I told him.  
"Okay, this is getting a little creepy." Seth muttered.  
"I need to be back." I said, running to the house, i looked back at Seth. "Stay."  
"What, no!" He screams, running toward me. "Someone is freakin' after me, i am not going to stay in their hide out."  
I laugh. "Go inside, i will be back." I say, going to the garage. I get into one of my cars and drive as fast as i could to the Cullens house. I got there and rung the doorbell.  
"Hello Bella, what can i do for you?" Esme asked, smiling as always.  
"I want to talk to everyone." I say, briskly.  
"Sure, come on in." Esme said, closing the door. "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett." She called. They come bounding downstairs, one by one. Except with another, one i wasn't familiar with.  
"Who is this?" I asked, pointing to the girl who had her arm around Edward's waist and his arm around her shoulders. She was obviously a vampire.  
"Kenzie." Alice spit. Obviously they didn't like her.  
"She is my new girlfriend. You obviously were a disgrace." Edward muttered, kissing her.  
"Okay, keep that away. I came here to ask why the hell you tried to shoot Seth and missed terrible and almost got my daughter." I screeched. Suddenly Carlisle ran in.  
"What?" Edward demanded.  
"Excuse me?" I snap.  
"What did you just accuse us of?" Edward demands.  
Suddenly Kenzie flipped her hair, her scent hitting me, It was the one from the fern, the one missing that i didn't know.  
"No we didn't." Edward said. "We were all in your front yard."  
"You, you were the last scent from the leaf. The one i didn't know. Oh it all makes sense now, you brought their scents because you hang out with them. Why do you have such bad aim?" I ask, almost giddy now. I was grinning. "And why would you try to shoot Seth?" I asked, upset again.  
"Are you accusing her of shooting that mutt?" Rosalie asked, she seemed happy. She put her hands up. "I am all for it. What happened?"  
"I didn't do anything, maybe someone else did." Kenzie said, pursing her red lips. "I would never do anything to disturb the treaty of Seth and Jacob."  
"Your right, Seth and Jacob do have a treaty, you stay away from us. But, no one knows that, not even you." I say, pointing to Carlisle. "So how is it you do? If no one but me and my family-"  
"So i have done a little research." She shrugs, looking at Edward happily.  
"Field work more like it." Alice mutters.  
"You tried to shoot-This is nuts." Esme blubbered. "Someone explain this, please."  
"I did nothing." She said, inspecting her dirty nails.  
"I need to fix these, got too messy when i hunted again." She muttered.  
"Explain this." I said, handing her the fern.  
"So what, they passed a fern when they went to say sorry." Kenzie shrugged.  
"You came to say sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Did they?" Carlisle asked.  
"I wouldn't know, i was too busy protecting my daughter from bullets flying randomly from outside." I told him.  
"That is unfortunate." Kenzie mused. "I am going to go upstairs and clean my nails. Clearly i need to watch where i hunt for my food."  
"You are super weird." Emmett muttered.  
"I am super cute." Kenzie squealed, she ran upstairs, walking liking a teenager.  
"Okay, why do you let her stay here. I already hate her." I asked Esme and Carlisle.  
"She is my girlfriend." Edward hissed.  
"Girlfriend, not mate?" I chuckled. "Oh well, guess i will never be replaced in this family. And do not try hunting us down again, we have the more powerful weapons."  
"Like what?" Edward demanded.  
"I don't know? Legends, reality...Take your pick." I tell him, walking outside. After the door was closed i suddenly had a great idea. I jumped to the roof and started looking through each window until i found Edward's and Kenzie's. I opened it and went inside. It was HOT pink, everything! The furniture was black and everything covering every inch of the rest of the room was pink.  
"How does Edward live in here?" I asked Kenzie, who was studying herself in the mirror. "It hurts my eyes? I am positive any five year old would hate it too."  
Kenzie screamed and turned around. "What are you doing in here?" She screamed.  
"I know it was you Kenzie, stay away from us all." I hiss.  
Carlisle POV  
"I know it was you Kenzie, stay away from us all." Bella hissed upstairs. Everyone laughs silently. None of us Except for Edward liked Kenzie the way we liked Bella. Bella was a part of us, we are so sorry she hates us all now.  
"I really miss Bella." Esme murmures. I hug.  
"Don't worry dear. Soon everything will get better." I tell her.  
"Soon." Alice agrees with a grin, an evil grin. A grin that assures everyone she has a plan up her sleeve and the outcome is yet to be found. We all sigh and smile. Alice was Alice, of course.  
"What is it this time?" Emmett wonders. "Cause if it is kicking Kenzie out, i am so at it. The girl wears makeup, she is a vampire with ultimate beauty and she wears makeup to cover it all up and give herself a whole nothing horrible face."  
"Only the stupidest would go after her, and i am sorry to say that once again i will not agree to Edward's decision, and i will not warm up to her like i did with Bella, i am not envious of this Kenzie." Rosalie says, looking at her magazine.  
"Well i for one am still upset that you didn't apologize to Bella, that is what was supposed to happen, correct?" Esme asked.  
"Kenzie does have bad aim, that can be it. But what quarrel does she have with Seth?" Jasper mused.  
"Not the quarrel, perhaps the relationship." Alice told him.  
"I lost you there darlin'." He told her.  
Alice looked up at me. "Kenzie is somewhat related to the quileutes, right?"  
"Yes, but she was married out of it." I explained.  
"Carlisle, don't use terms in which do not exist." Emmett scowled.  
"He means to say you idiot, that one of her parents or sometime before her, someone married someone else and the two families split so she is no longer part of them." Rosalie explained.  
"Yes, exactly." I agreed. "I can look some more about her. Maybe i might find a few things about this girl, maybe she isn't the girl for Edward."  
"She isn't, we have all declared that." Alice says.  
"Well then Edward can figure it out for himself." Esme tells her, opening the laptop. She types in with quick long fingers : **Kenzie Uley Black**  
"Think that'll work Esme?" Rosalie asks. "Better add some more about her."  
"But how?" Esme asks.  
"Create a blogger for her." Alice says.  
"A blogger?" Esme and Rosalie say at the same time.  
"A wonderful idea, Alice." Jasper says, kissing her cheek. "It is a site to find answers to things you want."  
"That is wicked, i am going to search how to win at Thunder Bolt: The Third Realm. I can never get past those zombies." Emmett tells us.  
"You go around back, get the crystal and don't bother touching them. I tell you that every time you get there." Alice interjected.  
"I know, but i want to kill the zombies, more points for me." Emmett tells her.  
"Moving on." Alice continues. She takes the laptop and types into a site. "Now, here are the instructions for trying to find a background about somebody."  
"Read them." Emmett tells her.  
"Okay, one, name, if you don't know the full one, the first name is fine. Two, if you have a picture it is greatly appreciated but it is optional, Three, we need a location. If you don't know where she lives, where she was last seen and around what time." Alice reads. "That is all!"  
"That is easy. We can do it." Rosalie says, flipping her purse open and taking a picture of Kenzie out that she was going to draw a mustache on.  
"Okay, first question about her. Her name." Alice smiled. "Easy, Kenzie Uley Black." She frowned. "Not available." She typed it in again. "Still not available."  
"What?" Rosalie demanded, taking the laptop. "Let me see." She typed it in a few times.  
"Well it is settled, that is not her real name." Emmett agrees.  
"Wow, hold on. Don't jump to conclusions." I say, taking the laptop. In broad words it stated the name wasn't available. "She probably has some protection, she is a quileutes. They probably never got around to taking the protection on. Let's try Kenzie Cullen."  
"Ewww." Everyone muttered. I had to admit myself, it did sound awful.  
"Bella Cullen sounded way better." Rosalie muttered to herself, and i had to agree.  
"Okay, there is pops up a few things. She lives with us and was supposed to be married back into the family. She was appointed to Sam."  
"That is disturbing." Alice muttered.  
"What is, honey?" Jasper asked.  
"The fact that my brother is dating someone that should have dated Sam Uley. It is weird." Alice said.  
"It has more, he refused and she left but not before finding out he was dating a girl named Leah at the time." I read.  
"Seth's sister." Emmett said. "But how does he fall into this, this is between Kenzie and Leah and Sam."  
"Maybe Seth did something in between this fight that caused her to hate Seth also." Esme suggested.  
"But this was years ago. Seth couldn't have been more than a child." Jasper reminded us.  
"He hadn't even phased yet, what problems did he create for himself? Or others?" Rosalie asked everyone. "Let's go talk to him."  
"Do you really think she will let us?" Jasper asked. "All of our scents were around that gun which i do not understand seeing as none of us were even there. Bella isn't going to trust us any more than she did before."  
"Wait, we are all missing an article of clothing, right?" Alice demanded. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper nodded. "What if she took our clothes, went to the house, set up everything, was waiting, and then we showed up. She hadn't planned for us to come. Everyone's scent was there for two reason, one because she probably took our clothes to frame us, and two because we saw her and tried to stop her. She messed up her perfectly aimed shot and almost hit Renesmee. And then all of our scents were there, even hers, but hers wasn't supposed to be there. Because she was wearing our clothes. It makes sense now. Just what happened with Seth?"  
"That is a big accusation." I told her.  
"It is true." She insisted.  
"And can you prove this theory?" I asked her, sitting down next to Esme.  
"Almost, if we go check out the crime scene." Alice smiled slightly. "I have always wanted to be a detective-You know, Jasper, we should totally do it. Me and you would be amazing detectives. Me a physic and you know every time someone is lying."  
"Too risky." I reminded them.  
"Aww, it would have been fun." Alice pouted. "But at least this is somewhat a case. Come on." Alice said, getting up. She grabbed Jasper. "You guys stay here and find out more about the main suspect, and watch Edward, he seems suspicious. Me and Jasper will go pick up flowers for Bella, say sorry to Renesmee, talk to Seth, and check out the crime scene."  
"I wonder why you give yourself such a hard job." Emmett mutters.  
"I will come." Rosalie says, getting up. "I need to apologize also."  
"Okay, we split up equally now." Alice shrugs into her coat and goes outside. Suddenly her porsche whizzes past us.  
"Should i have let her do the detective thing?" I wondered.  
"No, she would have gone way overboard, probably have the entire agency dressed like chickens in no time." Emmett muttered, then he laughed to himself. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and laughed.  
"Hello Alice." He chuckled. "Did you find a hair?"  
"You! I will not tolerate this! I do not dress people like chickens you crazy pavon!" Alice screamed. "I saw you laughing at me! Oh, boy you will get it when i get home! I promise, and by the way does Bella like purple or pink flowers better. Should i get Renesmee some pink ones?"  
"Get Sam some flowers too." Emmett muttered sarcastically. He started his game and started hitting the buttons on the remote.  
"Are you crazy!" Alice screamed.  
Alice POV  
I drove to Bella's house and saw her giving lunch to Renesmee, she was mixing some yogurt in a bowl, Renesmee was sitting right in front of her and Jacob and Seth were watching Tv.  
"Idiot." Jacob said.  
"Not." Seth muttered.  
"Stop fighting. You guys are such children." Bella sighed, putting the bowl down on the table. Jacob sat up and turned to face her.  
"All you do is run around. God, do you ever sit down. Not like you need to or anything, just asking." Jacob said.  
"Okay, you are just plain teasing her." Seth stated.  
Bella froze at the counter and turned to him. A smirk planted on her face. "I am going to build a dog house out there Jacob. And i will do it tonight if i want."  
"Now both of you are teasing. Don't we have serious people here?" Seth demanded, getting up.  
"I am serious." Renesmee said, her mouth full of food.  
"I know you are." Seth said, patting her head.  
"So if this guy is after you. I say you go take her out, not my problem." Jacob says, eating a grape.  
"I thought you were a pack." Bella muttered. Jacob suddenly, at blinding speed, took the vase from next to him and flung it at her. She caught it before it hit her face.  
"That was my favorite one. Why don't you pick different thing to throw at me?" Bella asked, setting it on the counter.  
"Ugh, those jerks are outside. Is Kenzie there?" Seth asked. I sped to her door and walked inside.  
"Nice house Bella." I say in appreciation.  
"Who gave you permission to come in?" Seth demanded, sitting at the table with his food.  
"Information for you." Jacob told me. "We don't like you." He fished for some dishes and threw a plate at Bella's turned head. She flipped around and caught it.  
"God you are a child." She sighed, putting it down.  
"Kenzie was supposed to marry Sam." I said. Jacob suddenly dropped all the plates onto the floor and Everyone else stared at me like i spoke another language.  
"What?" Jacob demanded.  
"Except he refused, he was dating leah. Just how does it put Seth into the picture?" I ask, looking at him.  
"Leah is my sister?" He says, like it is obvious.  
"Yeah, we know that. But what might have triggered something?" I demanded.  
"She was sort of threatening Leah once to back off Sam, i yelled at her." Seth told us.  
"So that is it? That is what got her started to go after you?" I asked.  
"Guess so." Seth shrugged.  
"And you take it so lightly?" I mutter.  
"Well a crazy vampire is mad at me. Wants to kill me. So what, she will fail, she will succeed. Not up to me. All i can do it my part, hide, fight, whatever. In the end whatever is done is done." Seth says.  
"Very noble of you." I agree.  
"It isn't noble, it is the truth." Bella tells me.  
**Done, okay so how do you like it? I am sorry i haven't updated, but this story is getting boring and i have started another one. This story i am writing is all human. I have a fascination with writing about how the Cullens leave Bella and she is Pregnant or turned into a vampire and i have another fascination of writing about them bullying her and meeting again. And this one is one of those bullying ones, but way different! Bella isn't an only child, she has adopted siblings and one of those siblings. . . They hate each other. Of course this brings others into the picture. Reviews please!**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


End file.
